


Welcome Home

by starksparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Sarcasm, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: You're caught dancing in your kitchen when Peter comes home from a mission





	Welcome Home

It's been about two weeks since Peter has been home but last night you finally got the call. He was coming home and this time, with nothing more than some minor scrapes and bruises. At least that's what he told you when he called the night before. You knew he was perfectly fine though, the chipper in his voice made that perfectly clear. Regardless, you were just happy that he was coming home, back to being as safe as he could be. Safer than the missions at least. However, he did have to give you the news that he wouldn't actually be home until late the following night. That said, you weren't even that upest. He was coming home and that's what mattered.

You were up extra early the following morning, solely because yen were too excited to sleep longer. Peter was coming home. You spent the day doing laundry making sure the sheets were clean as well as his favorite pajama pants and hoodie. You made one of his favorite meals that always seemed to taste better reheated rather than right out of the oven. You made sure the apartment was clean which was quite easy since you tidied up every day to keep your mind from worrying about Peter. By the time it reached after eleven, you had finally showered and were now in the kitchen listening and dancing to music while you heated up a snack to try and keep yourself awake until Peter returned.

Your back was to the entrance of the kitchen and you were too caught up with your dancing to notice Peter had snuck in quietly. He stood watching you with a smile tugging at his lips and his bag tossed over his shoulder. You were in nothing besides one of his science pun shirts and your underwear, your usual nighttime attire. Peter missed you like hell but he really missed the sight of you in his clothes. It was truly a sight to behold.

The smile turns into a very soft smirk. "You shaved for me?" The question is drenched with sarcasm but you don't care at all.

You stop dead in your tracks, turning around so fast it's a wonder you didn't give yourself whiplash. Your heart stopped as your eyes widen with the sight of Peter putting his bag on the floor. His hair is a usual mess and there's only the slightest purple tint decorating his right eye. He was like the damn sun coming up for the first time after a harsh winter. Bright and happy as ever.

"Peter!" You exclaim as you run up to him and right into his arms.

One of his hands fells on the back of your head while the other is planted on your hip like a puzzle piece falling back in place. "Miss me?" He asks.

"Nope." You chuckle looking up to him with the happiest tears brimming in your eyes.

"Well, I missed you like crazy." He mumbles, bringing both hands to cup your cheeks before giving you a much-needed kiss.

You pulled away but only her a second. "Welcome home, Peter." 


End file.
